valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Heugoe
Once a commanding officer in Villnore´s military, Heugoe suffered near-fatal wounds during a battle when the host he led was sabotaged from within. Miraculously, his body recovered, but his spirit was later broken when it was revealed the traitor was none other than his very own son. Despair and depression drove Heugoe from the military to search for an early grave, and he soon took up work as a mercenary. Haunted by his past, he sees the face of his son in a boy of the same age. Personality The quiet Heugoe hides great sadness over his deceased son and seeks death by another person's hand. Background Heugoe's brigade was sabotaged by a traitor who would later be revealed to be his son. After he healed from near-fatal wounds, he left the Villnore army to work as a mercenary. Sometime later he met Wylfred and Ancel at Auwellyn Keep. With fellow mercenary Gwendal, the four teamed-up to defeat an onslaught on monsters. Once the task was completed, the group parted ways. Soon after, Heugoe encountered Wylfred with Ancel's corpse in his arms, which caused the boy to run off in tears. The next time the two meet depend on the storyline. In one scenario, Heugoe joins Wylfred after he is hired to assassinate the Artolia Resistance Leader, Natalia. He parts ways with Wylfred after the boy allies himself with Mischka and Mireille. He rejoins Wylfred on his journey once again later. In another scenario, Heugoe is one of the men who are to execute Natalia. He is defeated by Wylfred's group during the rescue and dies from his wounds shortly after, content that he finally is able to obtain his heart's desire. Battle Heugoe is a member of the Lancer class, which gives him a movement range of range of three panels and an attack range of two panels (including diagonal panels). Lancers use spears as their weapon and have access to heavy equipment such as Helmets, Armor, Gauntlets, and Greaves. Heugoe stands out from the other two story-recruitable Lancers by having higher damage attacks than Duwain and higher hit-count than Earnest (subsequently, he inflicts slightly less damage than Earnest and fewer hits than Duwain). His attacks are great at breaking guard since Impulse is unblockable and Windburn has a high Guard Break chance. The trade off is that he lacks a launching move but he can still participate in juggling the enemy once launched midair by another character. His Soul Crush inflicts about as much damage as the other Lancers but has the highest increase Attack Gauge Boost of the story-mode Lancers. Heugoe is proficient at nearly all tasks assigned to him. Attacks *'Gravitation' - Piercing poke that pull its target in. :フォースフルアトラクター/Forceful Attractor :Hit: 1 :Attack Gauge Boost: 20 *'Impulse' - Kick preferred by pugnacious mercanies. Cannot be blocked. :ブラストキック/Blast Kick :Hit: 1 :Attack Gauge Boost: 16 *'Windburn' - Whirling, windswept thrust. Knocks enemy back :ウィンドエッジ/Wind Edge :Hit: 5 :Attack Gauge Boost: 4x5hit Soul Crush 300px "If death you seek, then death you have! Finishing Strike - Grand Thrust!" Heugoe demonstrates his strength with a flurry of powerful kicks and then generates a tornado with a thrust of his spear that slices the enemy repeatedly. *'Grand Thrust' - Wages an onslaught of boot and spear, sealed with a lunge that projects shearing winds :グランド・スピア/Grand Spear :Hit: 16 :Attack Gauge Boost: (3x12hit)+(4x4hit) Sacrifice *'Biflindi's Shield' - Halves the ATK of all enemies :ビヴリンディの盾/Biflindi no Tateh :AP Cost: 80 :Rounds Effective: 3 :Range: All Enemies Tivia *Truthade Profile: :Mercenary captain who would like nothing more than to be vanquished on the field of battle by a warrior greater than himself. Not exactly the kind of attitude you want in a leader. Some interesting facts about Heugoe: :*''Familiar with Earnest's clan from his days in Villnore's military.'' :*''Gave Ancel a proper burial after Wylfred ran off.'' :*''Makes enemies weak in the knees with his gruff and husky voice.'' *The boy Heugoe sees traits of his son in is Ancel. *Recruiting Heugoe (along with Mischka and Mireille) forgoes the recruitment of Darius and Gwendal or Earnest and Natalia. *Heugoe's Impulse was inherited from the generic Warrior class of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria where it is known as Blast Kick. He shares the trait of having a single inherited skill with Earnest, Gwendal, Mireille, and Phiona. The inherited skill is from a pool of skills from a class not of his own, which is also the case with Earnest. *Heugoe is the only story-character to not have a full-body image. Category:Covenant of the Plume Category:Character Category:Male Category:Lancer